


Missing Pieces

by FanTraSpa



Series: Love and Stars [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTraSpa/pseuds/FanTraSpa
Summary: Lance McClain, former blue paladin of Voltron, sacrificed himself in order to save his friends. The remaining paladins of Voltron believe Lance to be dead, they saw him and the Blue lion get blown up, their lives without Lance to console and comfort them has forced each member to self destruct on themselves.Word gets out after a long and grueling five years, they hear of space rebels standing their ground against Lotor and his generals. Allura and the paladins set a course to the location of the rebels, hoping to make an alliance with the leaders.**DOES NOT FOLLOW THE SERIES TIMELINE**





	1. Lance, former Blue Paladin of Voltron, is gone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and tired of all the langst with the team turning on Lance, this time it's not going to be like that. No one is singled out, no one gets the full blame. Langst plots feel the same in nearly every fic, so I hope this fic feels different to everyone.

“Guys, there's an opening, I'm going for it!”

“Lance get away from there!” “Just wait for me, Lance!” “Buddy, don't, there's too many of them!” “Just stay behind us Lance, just be our sharp shooter and keep these Galran fighters at bay until Keith can get through and finish them off!”

“Sorry guys, no can do! We won't get a chance like this again, just trust me!” 

“Lance, don't, there has to be a better way!” “Idiot, stop it! You can't pull it off! Just wait for me like Shiro said!” “Buddy, listen to Shiro! Listen to the plan!” “Lance, fall back this instant! LISTEN TO ME AND FALL BACK, YOU CAN'T DO IT! LANCE MCCLAIN, GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S A TRAP!” 

“Guys, listen to me, I know I can do this, I know I can! Just worry about those prisoners on your lions! I'm going to make this shot count!”

“LANCE! WATCH OUT!” “LANCE! ON YOUR LEFT! NO!” “LANCE!” “NO, STOP, LANCE! LANCE!” 

*

Keith punched the wall of the red Lion's Bunker. Tears mixed with anger caused the red paladin to scream in rage. He tore off his helmet and threw it roughly against the ground, he heard glass break. 

He wasn't fast enough. 

*

Hunk dragged himself to the kitchen, shoulders slumped, tears poured from his eyes as he struggled to push down the lump in his throat. He looked ahead, eyes hardened, he pulled off his bandana, he let it fall to the ground. Every step he took, a new hole in the floor was made. 

He wasn't strong enough. 

*

Pidge lead the former prisoners to the cryopods. Their anger bubbled and boiled, threatening to overflow at any moment. Their nails dug into their hands, causing them to bleed, their filter, nonexistent. 

They weren't smart enough. 

*

Shiro locked himself in his room. The demons in his mind, yelling at him, mocking him. The black lion is nothing but a whisper in the back of his head. The black paladin ignored his pain as he hurts himself with his robotic arm. He broke a rib, but the pain and his demons reminded him it was not a worthy punishment, he needed to inflict more wounds, experience more pain. He needed to punish himself. 

He wasn't good enough. 

*

Princess Allura stayed in her room, tears and loud sobs consumed her. She took her crown and placed it on her pillow. She couldn't look at it. She refused to look at it, she refused to wear it. The princess held her knees, she rocked herself as she sobbed. The mice tried to console her, but they couldn't find the words to help. They couldn't help. 

She wasn't worthy enough. 

*

Coran tended to the prisoners, the light in his eyes and skip in his steps were gone. As he ushered each prisoner into the pods, he quietly walked the halls of the castle. He watched each paladin. 

Keith was in the training room, he was fighting gladiator bot after bot. He looked at the controls and saw it was way past his skill level. Next to the control panel was his mamora blade. It was placed into the trashcan. Coran picked up and held onto it. 

Hunk was eating, he looked so full and sick, but he kept eating. He walked away, he picked up the orange bandana in the hallway, he held onto it. 

He saw pidge in the control room. All their electronics busted and chunks strewn across the room. A pair of glasses half broken, a lens is missing, Coran picked it up and held onto it. 

Shiro was in his room, Coran heard him cry out in pain, and loud thuds. Outside his door was a picture of himself in his Garrison uniform, it was crumpled and ripped. He picked it up and held onto it. 

The princess wasn't opening her chambers, he couldn't get in. The mice were waiting outside her door, they each held a part of her crown. Coran bent down and picked it up. He will hold onto it. 

He didn't know where he was going, he wasn't thinking, he let his instincts take over. When he came to a stop, he found himself at Lance's room. Without thinking, he went in, he could feel a lump in his throat grow. He ignored the tears threatening to fall. 

He felt a cool air rush past him, the room was dark, he turned the lights on. The light was blinding, he wanted to dim them. So much light in an empty room, full of items that belonged to a vibrant and colorful child. 

Child. 

Right, that's what Lance was, that's what all these paladin were. Children. Fighting a war that never had anything to do with them. Fighting in a war where loss is more common than gaining. These children were fighting a war that resulted in the loss of the heart of their family.

Coran felt his knees start to give out, he forced himself to sit at the edge of the bed. He placed all the items he collected onto the bed. He placed them around a familiar green jacket. He then picked the jacket up, he clutched it to his chest and sobbed into it. His weeping was muffled by the jacket, Lance’s jacket, his boy's jacket. 

He couldn't do anything. He was useless. 

*

The lions mourned as well. They were missing a vital piece of their pride. They were missing their sister, their dear Blue.They were a broken pride. The lions lost a part of themselves. 

Each lion roared as one, each roar full of sadness, full of despair. Their paladins each felt their pain, even the princess. Their pride was torn apart, their paladins separated from one another. They isolated themselves, their lions clung to each other. 

The castle of lions lost their hope. They weren't a team anymore. They were alone. They have nothing. Voltron is dead.


	2. Lance McClain, charming, good looking, our everyday adonis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is taken place a week before the first chapter, and the first point of view we are introduces to is Allura. Sorry for the delay!!! I honestly had this written months ago, but I have been trying to make this the best it could be!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, this will focus on a bit of Lance and Allura. We see a bit of Klance and Shallura....AND EMOTIONS!!!!!

_ Lance McClain, charming, good looking, great hair, and perfect body. You could say all these attributes made him a superhuman, but he can't take that title. Not yet at least. _

 

_ A familiar mullet walked past him in a hurry, Lance felt a gust of wind pass him.  _

 

_ A devilish grin made it's way onto his face as he ran to catch up to the red paladin. Arms snakes their way onto the red paladin’s waist, as a pair of lips placed small butterfly kisses on the nape belonging to the smaller of the two.  _

 

_ The smaller tensed up, a bright red blush spread across his cheeks, he immediately pulls away from Lance.  _

 

_ “Lance! I told you not to do that!” _

 

_ Lance snickered with glee, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he looked at Keith.  _

 

_ “Sorry, you just walked past me and I thought you looked cute! Soooooo, I just had the huge urge to kiss you!” _

 

_ Keith turned bright red, he turned away from Lance and covered the back of his neck with his hand. He looked so cute pretending he disliked the sudden show of affection.  _

 

_ “Next time just warn me before you do that! You know I don't like to be caught off guard!” _

 

_ Lance blushed a bit, he scratched the bottom of his chin, an idea came to him as he closed the distance between him and Keith once more. His arm rested on the red paladin's hip, the other took hold of Keith's chin, tilting it up. Lance stared into Keith's eyes, his cheeks were dusted with red.  _

 

_ “Incoming kiss, mullet.~”  _

 

_ Lance gently kissed his red paladin, he felt two arms pull him closer and held tight to him. The blue paladin felt hands tug on his hair, and then he heard something. _

 

_ He wasn't really listening to it, it was probably nothing.  _

 

_ “Lance, Keith.” _

 

_ There it goes again, who is that? Who's bugging them right when Keith was just starting to grind against him?  _

 

_ “ _ **_Lance, Keith”_ **

 

_ Lance tried his best to ignore it, he felt his hands slip into Keith's shirt. Lance felt something start to harden and prod as his thigh.   _

 

_ Just before Lance could lean Keith against the wall, he was grabbed by the back of his shirt.  _

 

_ “Woa-shit!!”  _

 

_ Lance looked at his offender and grew pale. Shit.  _

 

_ It was Shiro, and judging by the huge disapproving look in his eyes, he was in some kind of deep shit.  _

 

_ Lance stared back at Keith, who also looked embarrassed and fearful.  _

 

_ Before things could get even more awkward, Shiro dispelled the silence.  _

 

_ “Next time you two decide to get handsy, make sure you do it in your rooms and not in the hallway.” _

 

_ Lance chuckled nervously, he hadn't intended to go that far with Keith yet, especially with the castle hallway… And to only be caught by Shiro… When things started to get hot and heavy.  _

 

_ “Look, I know you two are dating and all, we're happy for you. Honestly, we are, but next time consider where you are before you two go that far.” _

 

_ “Hahaha, sorry Shiro! Next time we'll be careful!” _

 

_ “Yeah…careful.” _

 

_ Shiro smiled, he thought it would take some more convincing but thankfully that isn't the case!  _

 

_ “Great, now that I have your attention, ‘Lura called us in for an emergency meeting. Now let's not keep them waiting, and head over to the others.” _

 

_ “Yeah, but…” _

 

_ “But what?” _

 

_ “Can you put me down now?” _

 

_ Shiro stared at Lance before realizing he was still holding him by his shirt. He instantly let the blue paladin down as he gave his apology.  _

 

_ “Sorry for that, but let's get going already. We're late.” _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Lance and Keith sat next to one another, Shiro took his place close to Allura. Lance leaned back in his chair, placing his feet onto the pristine white table, he let out an exaggerated yawn. Hunk was sitting across from Lance, and Pidge across from Keith.  _

 

_ The two were mumbling about some new contraction they had built. Pidge only looked up from fiddling with a knob to look at Lance with distaste.  _

 

_ They stretched their limbs, their yawn was a lot more obnoxious and distracting. Hunk didn’t look up from the contraption before bellowing out a loud yawn that seemingly put the blue and green paladin to shame.  _

 

_ Before Lance could attempt to retaliate, the Princess cleared her throat, gaining their attention.  _

 

_ “So, why’d you call us in, Princess?” _

 

_ Allura glanced at the blue paladin, she squinted at his feet before sighing in irritation. _

 

_ “The conference table is not your personal footrest, so take them off the table, please.” _

 

_ After waiting for Lance to place his feet onto the ground, the princess turned their attentions to the screen in front of them.  _

 

_ “I have received an invitation from an old acquaintance to join him at a neutral planet in the next galaxy from the current one we’re currently visiting. It’s inhabitants are peaceful, and it is known for it’s many attractions.” _

 

_ Pidge shot up, interrupting the Altean. _

 

_ “Attractions? What kind of attractions? Is it like the Space Mall on a moon somewhere? Or is it like a space amusement park?” _

 

_ “Well, i believe it is a resort that does contain a shopping center and an amusement park of sorts...whatever an ‘amusement park’ is…” _

 

_ Hunk was the next to shoot up with his inquiries. _

 

_ “Does, uh, does it also have, like, awesome and new space food? What are the delicacies? Do you think we can, like, load the ship with some new kinds of food? I mean, the food goo is great and all, but, uh, I sure can go for something with more flavor...and less goo.”  _

 

_ “Yes Hunk, I’m sure we can ‘load the ship’ with the planet’s delicacies. Anyhow, let us get back to the situ-” _

 

_ “Princess! Do you think the Space Mall will have something to exfoliate and rejuvenate this beautiful face of mine? I gotta keep this mug of mine perfect, and not dry, and disgusting. By the way, Princess, we should really go and enjoy a spa day at this space resort. You need to relax and enjoy some you time.” _

 

_ Allura squinted at Lance, is he trying to tell her something? Does she really look that stressed? She shook her head, this meeting was going nowhere, she needs to get it back on track. _

 

_ “Listen, I’m sure you all will have enough time to enjoy your stay at this planet, but for now let’s get back to the task at hand.” _

 

_ Shiro had slammed his hands on the table, earning the paladin’s attention. His outburst managed to reel in the three a bit, allowing Allura to continue the meeting. She cleared her throat once more, she might need a water packet after this meeting.  _

 

_ “Yes, as Takashi said, you will have some time to visit, but the reason we are going to this resort is to consider an alliance with my old acquaintance.” _

 

_ After staying quiet for the majority of the meeting, Keith spoke up.  _

 

_ “Princess, who is this old friend of yours?” _

 

_ Allura sighed, she will definitely take Lance up on his spa day idea. How is she supposed to explain that this old friend is dangerous, but totally trustworthy and they’re in no way going to get double crossed because said friend is also secretly fighting against the Galran Empire, but from the inside?! She was brought back to her senses by Shiro who was waving his hand in front of her face.  _

 

_ “Right, this friend of mine is completely trustworthy. He and I grew up as children, he was always very stubborn towards his father. He had very opposing ideals and views from his father, so this caused some slight friction from the two and as a result, he was exiled from his home and stripped of his rank.” _

 

_ Again, Keith spoke up, inquiring who this friend is. Keith has become a lot more grounded as of late, his leadership has probably become on par with Shiro’s. The Altean princess has to probably thank Lance for that, he has calmed the firey and excitable paladin with his influence. Allure sighed, she had to get it over with sooner or later. _

 

_ “This old friend of mine, his name is Lotor, former Prince of the Galran Empire. He is the sole heir to the Galran Empire, Zarkon’s only child. He has contacted me recently to inform me of his banishment being revoked, he has gained back his title and his place as the prince. The reason he contacted me now was to infor-” _

 

_ Keith and Pidge slammed their hands onto the table, their seat crashed to the floor due to their swift and forceful standing. Keith was first to speak. _

 

_ “What?! How can you be friends with Zarkon’s kid? How can you be so sure this guy isn’t just using us to get Voltron? This Lotor guy could be just like Zarkon!” _

 

_ “Yeah! Not to mention this guy be a lot worse than Zarkon himself! Children tend to almost always exceed their parent’s expectations, and this guy could be a lot more vicious and monstrous than Zarkon himself! This guy could trying to play mind games with us and, and, and single one of out and use our weaknesses against us! He could be a manipulative jerk with ulterior motives to not only obtain our lions, and also play with our heads!” _

 

_ “Listen, I understand your concerns, I truly do, but Lotor is different. He contacted me to form an alliance to defeat Zarkon so he can have a way to assume control to the throne. If he were to come into power, then he can help stop this war! He will use his influence to change the Galra for the better! If anyone can help us end this war, I know I can trust in Lotor to aid us in this. I know Lotor, he was my best friend, he understands the same grievances Coran and I are going through!” _

 

_ Lance had forced Keith to sit down and calm down, Hunk did the same for Pidge. Lance was rubbing circles onto his boyfriend’s back, whispering calming words. He looked to Allura with an apologetic look.  _

 

_ “Princess, look, we would love to believe you right now, we really do, but how can you assure us that this Prince Lotor can be trusted? We trust the Blade of Mamora, those Galras are cool, they are super trustworthy, so how trustworthy is your friend? How can he help us? It just sounds like he is using our connection to Voltron to just take Zarkon’s place as head honcho, but besides that, how does his rule really affect us? How does it affect you?” _

 

_ Allura sighed, it's true, it has been 10,000 years and Lotor might have changed. Everyone changes over time, she herself has changed. She went from a sweet and naive girl with practically little war experience, to a leader who has to command her paladins, she has learned to lead her newfound family to victory or else it’s their heads.  _

 

_ She was destined to lead, she was a sign of hope to those when she was awakened from her slumber. Her father thought she was ready to lead if she were ever to awaken, he entrusted her with the wisdom and knowledge of their people. _

 

_ Allura was bred to be a leader, she sat through many classes show she was educated and competent. She learned basic etiquette to show she was not just anyone, she was a person of royal blood. She was taught how to fight and to defend herself, she remembers every bruise, every calloused hand, toe, foot, every scrape, every loss and victory. She learned many war strategies that if ever came in handy in this very much real war.  _

 

_ Allura has to fight, she has to. What good is a princess who couldn’t fight back, and defend herself and her friends from danger? Was she even worthy as the crowned princess? What was she even defending again?  _

 

_ A living legacy, proof that her people and countless other species fought for peace and justice in countless universes that showed they had no reason for even being a part of. She has to defend Voltron, the only thing her father left her with. Heaven forbid he gave her the proper time to grieve over her lost home, her people, her entire life. It was all gone...it’s all gone...everything.  _

 

_ She was a princess, a princess ruling over a lost civilization, the only thing besides Voltron. She lives with knowing her culture is basically lost, only she and Coran cherish what little they have left.  _

 

_ Was she sure about this? Is she really willing to risk it all for a former friend who knew only a portion of his heritage? Lotor only knew a portion so small it could be considered nonexistent, he could have changed. He could be using what little link they have left to take advantage of her trust. Is his trust enough? _

 

_ Allura took a deep breathe, she knew the answer.  _

 

_ “I trust Lotor. I trust that he will not harm us in any way. If he does double cross us, I will take full blame for all the damage he could cause. Please entrust your faith in me to keep us all safe and away from all harm in this rendezvous.” _

 

_ Allura looked at her friends, her family that she made, she hoped they will agree with her. _

 

_ “Okay...we believe in you, Princess.” _

 

_ “Yeah, if you think this is the right thing to do, then we’ll go along with your decisions.” _

 

_ “Sure! As long as we can, uh, grab a meal along the way, then I’ll listen to what this guy has to say!” _

 

_ “Fine, but if he does anything funny, I’m sooo going to hack into his ships mainframe and install a ton of viruses!” _

 

_ Allura smiled at Keith, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, their confirmation lightened the impossibly large load on her shoulders lighten just a bit. She looked to Shiro, waiting for his affirmation. He looked her in the eyes and smiled sweetly. _

 

_ “‘Lura, I trust you with all of me, so if you feel like this friend of yours will help us, then of course I’ll trust your word for it.” _

 

_ Allura blinked away the oncoming tears she didn’t realize she had as she pulled her family in for a hug.  _

 

_ “Thank you.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay again!!! I'm planning to upload the story and point of view of each paladin in order of how I introduced them in the first chapter. The next update will be soon, but am not going to say exactly when.


	3. Half Human, Half Galran, Full of Insatiable Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes water can't put out a wildfire. Sometimes Lance can't help Keith with his anger.   
> Sometimes Keith just needs to help himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Keith's pov, and is taken place directly after the first chapter. 
> 
> And please people, don't take expired medication, it's not exactly hinted, but Keith's bipolar medication is expired. Self help is realizing that taking medication and talking to therapists in not a weakness or something to be ashamed of. Love yourself and remember to stay up to date with your medication, and please take it.

_ Keith Kogane, half human, half Galran, full of insatiable rage burning deep inside of his core.  _

 

_ He was angry, absolutely seething, practically on fire. Each step he strode, a small ember followed quickly behind.  _

 

_ As he turned a corner, he felt a cool sensation envelope him from behind. All the rage, all the fire burning inside, quickly vanished and was replaced by a calm serene feeling. His embers were snuffed out, leaving smoke in their place.  _

 

_ “How many times do I have to tell you not to do that without any warning, Lance?” _

 

_ A soft voice spoke up from behind the red paladin.  _

 

_ “Sorry not sorry, you just stormed out of the room when it ended. I just came to check up on you.” _

 

_ Keith gritted his teeth, he pulled away from the embrace of the blue paladin. His anger resurfaced once more, bubbling and boiling and threatening to burn anyone who got too close, scorching any and everyone, himself included.  _

 

_ “Shut up, Lance! You don't have to manage me, so don't! It's none of your business whether I'm pissed or not!” _

 

_ The sudden, but inevitable outburst made Lance recoil slightly. He sighed, but Lance wanted to dampen those roaring flames erupting from his boyfriend.  _

 

_ He knew the dangers that those flames can cause, on multiple occasions it lead the red paladin to rush in every dangerous situation. This anger, this dangerous roaring fire could cause real damage. If not contained, this scorching rage could lash out on everyone, leaving ashes in its wake. Lance needed to contain this anger, he had to keep Keith calm and not break.  _

 

_ “Keith, I'm not trying to manage you, I'm just concerned about you. I know that you don't trust the Princess's old friend and all, but this could be a good thing! I'm sure you can list a million and one reasons why this is a bad idea.The faster we end this war, the faster we can get home!” _

 

_ Keith growled, his normal pale skin threatened to turn purple.  _

 

_ “Home? What home, Lance? You, Hunk, and Pidge have a home to go back to! You have loving families that actually want you there! What do I have waiting for me back on Earth? I have no one! I only had Shiro, and then I didn't! And this Lotor guy? He could easily just be trying to kill us, and take Voltron! Then, to prove he's just as despicable as Zarkon, he could find Earth and destroy it! THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BACK TO? A DEAD FAMILY? A DESTROYED ROCK IN THE MIDDLE OF WHAT ONCE WAS OUR SOLAR SYSTEM? YOU WON'T HAVE ANYTHING LEFT BECAUSE WE'LL PROBABLY BE DEAD TOO!” _

 

_ Keith was breathing heavily, he had turned into his Galran half. At some point during the ranting, Lance closed his eyes, his hands placed in the pockets of his jacket. He opened his eyes when Keith had finished.  _

 

_ “Did you finish? Are you done? Did you finally finish your little tantrum? If not, then go to the training deck and work off some steam, and when you're done, come find me or not. I'm your boyfriend, not your punching bag, nor am I going to let you stand here and take your anger out on me when there is nothing to be angry about. We all agreed with Allura, we are meeting Lotor, and we are making an alliance. Get over it.” _

 

_ Lance walked away, he needed to just get away. He knew in that instance, he can't calm Keith down, not when those flames can extinguish his own rushing torrent. Sometimes water can't extinguish a wildfire. If the red paladin needed to get rid of his own flames, then he had to do it himself.  _

 

_ Once Lance was out of sight, Keith ran to the training deck, leaving burning footprints behind. He started up the room, starting at the highest setting he had managed to get to. He attacked each and every gladiator at full force, each punch, kick, slash he made eased his roaring fire. It quenched his growing embers, the rage that had engulfed him slowly died out.  _

 

_ He had called for an end to the simulation, as he took in deep breathes, wiping away the sweat dripping from his face. He no longer looked like his Galran half.  _

 

_ Keith sat in the middle of the room, his mind was brimming with the last hour’s events. He groaned with shame. He did it again, he lost control of his anger and lashed out, and to of all people, Lance. He really needed to get his emotions in check, he really needed to. This has been happening more and more frequently, one minute he is fine, the next he’s not. He doesn’t mean to lose his cool, but he can’t help it. It’s like there is a switch in his brain that goes off every time he hears or does something that just triggers it to go off.  _

 

_ Back at the Garrison, he remembers being called to the counselor’s office, or what it seemed to be, and just talk and get help managing his anger. He had taken medication for it too, but the minute he dropped out, he stopped taking it. He stopped taking it when he soon realized the Garrison was going to do nothing to help Shiro when he went missing.  _

 

_ He knew they were going to just sit there and do nothing, making up a story of how he just failed his mission and died. Why should he have to sit and let the Garrison pretend to be doing something? If they get to pretend, then so should he, so he did, he pretended to take his meds everyday, and everyday he would blow up. He would blow up at everyone around him, teachers, students, even himself. In the end, after having so many episodes, Keith had decided to just drop out and go find clues of Shiro himself.  _

 

_ All this time, each of his episodes have been getting worse and more frequent, he still carries his medication with him, but they lay untouched in his room, still full. Maybe...it was time to start taking them again. Maybe if he starts taking them again, he wouldn’t be lashing out at Lance so often. Maybe Lance will love him even more if he notices he’s helping himself again. _

 

_ Maybe with these pills, he wouldn’t be so weak. Maybe he is weak. Weak for thinking some stupid pill is going to help simmer down his rage.  _

 

_ Just like that, a small ember was ignited in him once again. He doesn’t need his meds to help him. He doesn’t need them. He sure as hell doesn’t need to get Lance to love him. He doesn’t need Lance.  _

  
_ Once again, Keith started up the gladiators, he continued to train. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to upload Keith's pov today, and I'm planning to upload Hunks soon. And one, two chapters in one month?! /!?!?!? This is a Christmas miracle!!! 
> 
> Jk. I'm just a lazy person, enjoy this chap and please love yourself and love your family and friends and spouses, plz.


	4. Homesick and Really Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk and Lance are both quite homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happens directly after Keith and Lance's fight.

_ As the meeting came to an end, Hunk was heading to the kitchen, the entire meeting made him feel a little uneasy. He trusted Allura, but for some reason this secret meeting with Lotor didn’t feel right to him.  _

 

_ Hunk had a gut feeling something was going to happen, or he could be hungry. He is probably hungry. Well it’s not like he’s NOT hungry, it’s just...he could eat.  _

 

_ So he did. _

 

_ Lance was making his rounds around the castle, he had left Keith by the training room before he decided he could go for a light snack after that fight. As he reached the kitchen, he poked his head in through the door and noticed Hunk was shoveling food goo into his mouth, and in front of him was a mountain of food goo. Lance did a double take as he rushed to his best friend. _

 

_ “Hunk! Buddy! What are you doing?! That is way too much food!!” _

 

_ Hunk was forced away from his food goo, his stomach was aching, but he didn’t really pay attention to the pain. He was just so consumed with eating, he didn’t really notice he couldn’t eat anymore.  _

 

_ “-Urp- Sorry, bro...I didn’t realize at the time. The meeting was...stressful.” _

 

_ Lance looked at his friend, worry is plastered onto his face. Hunk looked like he was ready to puke, Lance quickly brought him to the trash can. Hunk easily started to heave up all the food goo he was practically inhaling earlier. Lance rubbed circles against Hunk’s back. _

 

_ “Buddy...you know if the meeting wasn’t sitting well with you, you could have just talked to me. You didn’t have to eat all that goo!” _

 

_ “I know, I know, I was going to go talk to you, but I started to eat and I couldn’t help myself. One thought lead to another, and the meeting became one thing and then I started think about Earth. When I started to think about Earth, I thought about the Garrison, and then from the Garrison to my grades, and my grades to my family. Man...my mom must be so devastated. The Garrison must have told her I was gone, do you think they told her I died or something?! What about my sister and dad? Do you think they think I’m dead too? My dad wanted me to help him with the family diner when I graduated! Oh man, and my little sister really wanted to join the Garrison too and be a cargo pilot! Do you think they already had a funeral? What about my little sis? Do you think she still even wants to be a pilot? My mom! Oh man, she must be crying her hea-” _

 

_ Hunk was in tears, between each sentence he was heaving and sobbing. Lance missed home as well, but between him and Hunk, he had to be the stronger one.  _

 

_ Lance’s own family was huge, he had a few siblings, older and younger, a ton of cousins, and a lot of aunts and uncles. He was really close to his grandpa, his grandma was so sweet and gentle, her gentleness was passed on to his mother, and his father was tough but caring.  _

 

_ Hunk had his little sister to think about, she was like a mini Hunk, just prettier and wore a lot of floral print clothes. Hunk’s mom had a weak heart, she was sick for an entire month when she found out Hunk was accepted into the Garrison. Hunk’s dad was a self made guy who started his own diner. It was moderately successful in Hunk’s hometown. His dad inspired him into loving food and cooking.  _

 

_ Lance sighed, he could understand his friend’s worry, he let Hunk heave some more before giving him a chair to sit on. _

 

_ “Listen Hunk, your family will be fine okay? Once we finish this, this, this whole war thing with Allura and Voltron, we can go home! You will meet your family again, and you will be able to work at your family diner, and your little sis will still be a pilot! I know it’s hard...I understand your fears, but I tell myself that they will be super surprised when they see me again with a giant blue lion! I’m sure your family will be just as surprised if they see you show up with your lion, and your mom will be forcing you to give her a ride all over the place! She would love to see space...she would love to see you safe and happy, buddy, but she won’t be happy if she finds out you haven’t been taking care of yourself.” _

 

_ Hunk sighed, Lance was right, he knows better not to stress eat. It’s just hard to control himself, and sometimes he can’t stop himself. He perked up a bit when Lance mentioned his sister and his mother, then he lowered his head again when Lance mentioned his mother being disappointed in him. _

 

_ “You’re right, thanks for stopping me buddy. Uh...I think I’m going to go sleep or work on something.” _

 

_ Hunk made it to the door before he turned to Lance with a soft and sincere smile. _

 

_ “Thanks again bro, and if you ever need to talk, I’m here for you...And you have a boyfriend now so don’t call my sister cute so easily!” _

 

_ Lance laughed at the last part. _

 

_ “Sure buddy, but your sister is super cute!” _

  
_ When Hunk left, Lance looked to the remaining mountain of food goo, he sighed. He wasn’t feeling so hungry anymore. He cleaned up the remaining goo and he left, he decided to check up on the youngest of the group. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, Merry X'mas, two chapters in one month? Hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha hahaha the next two chapters are gonna take months. 
> 
> Hahahhahahahs
> 
> Hahahahahahshhshshshshhahahahahhaha
> 
> Ha
> 
> Haha
> 
> Hahaha...


	5. Sleep tight, Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge is tired, and Lance is the best brother anyone could hope for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, I rarely have the time to write, but I finished this a while ago and I had a good friend proof read it. So, enjoy!!

_ Katie Holt, otherwise known as Pidge Gunderson, also nicknamed the Gremlin, heard arguing coming from one part of the two way hall, it sounds like Lance and Keith are having a lovers quarrel, nope,not gonna go that way. As usual, Pidge trudged their way from the conference room while coding on their laptop, a skill they had been honing since they had arrived on the castle.  _

 

_ Type this, type that, remove this, add that, rewrite this, contemplate selling soul to the world of binary numbers, etc etc. Ahh yes, the usual, the norm, the safety of never moving forward and not quite falling behind.  _

 

_ Although this neutral zone is comforting, it's also frustrating. Frustrating because no matter how hard they work, Pidge is no closer to finding their father and brother. It's been so long since they last saw them, the memories they had have become so distant and blurry. _

 

_ Pidge yawned loudly, they spotted their room, after rubbing the tiredness from their eyes, they entered their room that doubled as a lab. The green paladin plopped themselves down on the foot of their bed, eyes still trained on the screen.  _

 

_ Without realizing, they had paused from their typing. They had heard a knock on their door. They shifted their glance to the door when another loud knock got their attention.  _

 

_ “Who is it?” _

 

_ “It's me, Gremlin. Open up!” _

 

_ Pidge rolled their eyes as they got up and opened the door for Lance.  _

 

_ “What do you want, Lance? I'm trying to code here!” _

 

_ Lance took a good look at Pidge, almost studying them. After a good five seconds, Lance gasps.  _

 

_ “I knew it!” _

 

_ “Knew what?” _

 

_ “When was the last time you slept?” _

 

_ “Uhhh…last night?” _

 

_ “For more than two hours?” _

 

_ “....Uh…it's been a while? Who cares though? I need to track my brother and father! I don't have time to sleep!” _

 

_ Lance looked at Pidge with an unamused stare, he shook his head.  _

 

_ “Oh Pidge, if you don't sleep, then how is your genius brain going to keep up? Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way? Pick which way you want.” _

 

_ Pidge narrowed their eyes, she wouldn't dare.  _

 

_ “Come at me bro!” _

 

_ Lance chuckled, the hard way it is! The Blue Paladin lunged for the smaller green paladin. His arms outstretched as if to try to capture the younger.  _

 

_ Pidge zigzagged away from the taller of the two, they threw pillows at the blue paladin, hoping to keep him away. Lance dodged each pillow, and threw them back at his offender. The two laughed loudly and heartily together, time seemed to become nonexistent as their fun persisted.  _

 

_ After a while, Pidge was the first to yield, they slowly made their way to bed. Lance looked at them and smiled.  _

 

_ “Getting tired, huh?” _

 

_ Pidge yawned, their face buried in their arms.  _

 

_ “You did this to me. I need to look for… Matt and my dad.” _

 

_ “You need to sleep first, Pidge.” _

 

_ Pidge felt Lance cover them with their blanket, and gently placed their head on one of their pillows. The last thing they heard was gentle humming, it was so beautiful. It reminded them of home.  _

_ Small tears worked their way out of their eyes. They made a soft whimper before drifting off into the world of dreams.  _

 

_ “Thanks…big bro…” _

 

_ Lance smiled softly, warmth flooded his chest, he bent down and kissed Pidge’s forehead before leaving quietly. With one last look at Pidge, he left.  _

 

_ “Sleep tight, Gremlin.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's pov should be uploaded sometime soon. Hahahaha, I'm bad with updates, but it's getting there.


	6. Love can Take Us Where We Need to Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes the two biggest workaholics go to sleep, and Shiro loves Allura!~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been meaning to post this update for a while, but I kept revising it over and over again. It just never felt right, so now I decided to post it. This version seemed just right to me.

_ Lance sighed, he was feeling drained. The blue paladin rubbed his eyes a bit, hoping the tiredness he felt would go away. Glancing around the hallway, Lance juggling between getting rest himself, or going to check up on the three remaining residents of the castle. He shrugged a bit, and headed back to the conference room where the remaining three are. _

 

* * *

 

_ Lance poked his head into the room, he spotted Allura and Shiro discussing escape plans for the upcoming week.  _

 

_ “Hey mom, hey dad!” _

 

_ “Hey Lance.” _

 

_ “ Good evening Lance, shouldn't you be resting?” _

 

_ “Riiiiight, I'll get going when you two do the same.” _

 

_ Allura sighed she started at the Cuban boy.  _

 

_ “Well, it's going to be a while don't you need your beauty sleep?” _

 

_ Lance rolled his eyes at the comment. He put his hands on his hips.  _

 

_ “I'm already super hot, I think you two need to take one instead of me.” _

 

_ “Excuse me?! What is that supposed to mean?” _

 

_ “It means the crows feet around your eyes, and the furrows in your forehead show you need it more than me!” _

 

_ Shiro kept silent, he knew if he interrupted now, he might get caught in the crossfire.  _

 

_ “Takashi! Tell Lance we don't need to sleep!” _

 

_ “Dad! Tell mom you two need your rest just as much as we do!” _

 

_ Ugh, got dragged in anyways. Time to play devil's advocate, or just end it as soon as possible, which means sleepy time.  _

 

_ “Lura, Lance is right. If we constantly push ourselves past our limits, then it could wear us down mentally and physically.” _

 

_ Allura squinted at Shiro, betrayal was written all over her face. Lance on the other hand looked so proud of himself. He instantly pushed Shiro and Allura out of the conference room and into the hallway.  _

 

_ “I'll see you two in the morning, get some rest!” _

 

_ “Wha-Wait!  We need to finish the escape plans!” _

 

_ “Don't you worry about it, me and Coran can figure something out! Bye!” _

 

_ With that said and done, Lance disappeared into the castle's halls searching for the older orange haired Altean.  _

 

_ Shiro sighed, he needed to figure that kid out. He was way too hyper for his own good. A small smile made its way to his face, in this war, having Lance is a blessing in disguise. Everyone needed this literal personification of walking talking motivation.  _

 

_ The black paladin took a small glance at Allura, she shared his feelings, he could tell.  _

 

_ He wrapped his normal arm around Allura’s waist. In a way, he doesn't trust himself to hold her with his galra prosthetic.  _

 

_ He's scared he could break her, ruin her, destroy her.  _

 

_ He loves her, cherishes her, practically worshipped her. _

 

_ She helped him, repaired him, loved him when he thought he was unlovable.  _

 

_ He would do absolutely do anything for her, he is fighting a war for her, with her.  _

 

_ “Takashi? Are you feeling alright, love?” _

 

_ Shiro stared into her eyes, they reminded him of clear blue skies back on earth. He loved staring into them, he loved the sky, he loved Allura.  _

 

_ “Takashi…do, do you mean it? Do you love me?” _

 

_ “Of course I do, ‘Lura. I truly love you. Do you…feel the same?” _

 

_ Allura’s eyes glossed over, she drew in a quick breathe and pulled him in for a tight hug.  _

 

_ “I love you too, Takashi!” _

 

_ For the first time in a long time, Shiro I felt free. Free of his responsibilities as a leader, as a brother, a confidant, of his past. This hug, so small and tight, reminded him his problems aren't just his anymore. With someone by his side, someone he truly and was hopelessly in love with he might add, he didn't have to worry about the demons that whispered cruel judgements to him.  _

 

_ In this very moment, Takashi Shirogane felt loved and not so alone. Maybe this small hug, this small symbol of love and affection can guide him to a future, to a dream, that he wasn't so alone. He could be loved, he could be with people, his damned demons couldn't harm him any longer. He was unstoppable.  _

 

_ In this moment, Takashi Shirogane felt unstoppable and in love. He didn't want this moment to end.  _

 

_ Yet, sleep seemed to call his name. And Allura’s as well.  _

 

_ The two retreated back to their own rooms, slumber pulling them away from the other, but the undeniable fact of their love kept them together even in their dreams.  _

 

_ They dreamed of a future, one so bright and beautiful, that seemed almost imaginary and childlike. One can only hope their dreams can be achieved.  _

 

_ Their love, as strong and unbreakable as it is, will surely guide them. _

 

* * *

 

_ Lance peeked from the behind a corner, he watched with a small smile as he had witnessed the scene between the two leaders.  _

_ His heart ached, will he and Keith be able to ever have that? The sense of knowing that the other is invaluable and that insecurities will never be a problem again?  _

 

_ The blue paladin sighs, he held himself, maybe the two of them weren't blessed to have such a strong bond. Lance wanted to show Keith his love, but Keith told him he couldn't accept it. He was ace, and he doesn't want that kind of love. Lance accepted it without hesitation, he could be different kinds of love dovey with his mullet babe.  _

 

_ Though...their relationship has hit a series of rocky starts, Lance hopes that they could fix whatever is broken. In each other, and in themselves.  _

 

_ Lance could only hope. _

 

_ And hope he will. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY KLANCE PEOPLE, I DONT MEAN TO CRRASH THIS SHIP!!! (but I so do. LANCELOT for life!!!!)


	7. The Ol'Razzle Dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran loves his son, and his son loves his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT, I REALLY AM! I HAVE ZERO EXCUSES, EXCEPT I HAVE MANY EXCUSES!!! But I hope you can forgive me and take this chapter~~~

_ Lance trudged the now silent halls, his heart aching in his chest seemed to persist annoyingly long after sending his space parents to bed.  _

 

_ He groaned to himself, seeing as there was no need to think quietly, he spoke to himself, at least from an outsider's perspective.  _

 

_ “Yeah, yeah I get it...I know...I can't just end it! He needs me! Keith needs me, and I-I! I...don't exactly need him…” _

 

_ Lance took a small pause, he held himself as he stared down the hallway. It curved to the right and to the left. The left path lead to the bridge, and the other lead to a longer route to the bridge. The second route includes passing by the kitchen and the training room.  _

 

_ “I think it's best if I just look for Coran. I don't want to get into another fight with Keith. Why? Because he won't be done beating up the bots, and I don't feel like co-oping with him. Again, we will fight! Sometimes I feel like you never listen to me. Making out can't fix everything, and emotions aren't his strong suit.” _

 

_ Lance rolled his eyes, he chose the shorter of the paths, to Coran he will go. _

 

* * *

  
  


_ The walk itself was rather short, it didn't take Lance too long, a couple tics and the blue paladin was there.  _

 

_ Coran was busy at...at...what was he doing? To an outsider's perspective, he looked to be winking at a mirror, and sending himself one liners.  _

 

_ To Coran, he was improving his self esteem and motivating himself to work harder, better, stronger,faster, smarter, while intricately keeping the Castle in one peace and keeping it from being wrecked.  _

 

_ Now Coran, the most beautifully gorgeous, handsome and capable man that he is, he was just more than his dashing good looks. You see, every night cycle, while the paladins were asleep, he ran quite a difficult task of keeping the castle up and running.  _

 

_ At a certain time, Coran would completely close the training rooms, in hope of forcing the red paladin to go to bed. Normally he would ever so slightly lower the difficulty of the training bots until they would just drop from the ceiling and flip over. Now this would frustrate the poor boy, but this would make him actually leave the training room. Now once he left, Coran the best man, would lock said training room and he would activate the floor tiles to move in the direction of his room.  _

 

_ Once Coran does that, he checks the kitchen and the laboratory to make sure the green child is not overworking themselves, and the adorable yellow paladin wasn't overeating. Once he checks the rooms, he locks the doors shut, making sure no one gets in.  _

 

_ And as for helping our black paladin, he plays a soothing melody throughout his hallway. What better melody to play than that of oceans.  _

 

_ For the Princess, he had found an old picture of King Alfor and placed it above her bed. He had found the picture in a deep and dark part of the castle. Which means the scary junk room down the hall from his living quarters. The room isn't exactly scary, just a bit disturbing. There were so many creepy king alfor merchandise...like old dolls...and puppets. Why did they even have that? Why was that a thing in the castle? Who authorized that room? _

 

_ As Coran the traumatized man was in deep thought, he was quickly snapped out of his haze by a hand waving in front of his face.  _

 

_ “Hellooooooo? Altea to Coran? You okay, space uncle?” _

 

_ Coran gasped and clutched his heart as he stared wide eyed as Lance.  _

 

_ “My boy! Don't sneak up on me like that! I could have given you the ol’razzle dazzle! You would have been out before the first razzle, and out of it by the dazzle!” _

 

_ Coran saw lance snicker in amusement, it brought a smile to his face.  _

 

_ “Sorry, sorry, I should have warned you before I even came in. So, what are you doing anyways?” _

 

_ “Well, my boy, I making preparations for the night cycle, it's quite strenuous work. Thankfully my job has been cut in half, you were a great help! It would have taken me hours to even scratch the surface of how to get the others out of their respective areas!” _

 

_ Coran patted the blue paladins back, he smiled proudly at the other.  _

 

_ Coran adores Lance. He loves and is so proud of his boy, he does so much, and although there are hiccups here and there, he can see so much potential growing in him.  _

 

_ Lance reminded him of his son, to be more exact, Lance is the exact copy of his son. Maybe just a few inches short, and a few shade darker, but they have the same perfect blue eyes.  _

 

_ Everytime he stares into them, it tugs at the altean’s heart, a part of him wishes those eyes belonged to his child, but he is content with Lance being there with him. _

 

_ Every day and night cycle, since they met, Coran had slowly began to get closer and closer to the blue paladin, each and every single moment they had together, Coran would memorize their time together. When it came time for him to rest, he would analyze them, and he would try his best to see picture his son’s face. _

 

_ Every small conversation he had with Lance, he pictured his son, Alfin.  _

 

_ Although it hurt him, deeply with the painful and blatant reminder that his son was, and so was practically the entire altean race except himself and the princess, he relished in the memory of what could have been.  _

 

_ His son could have chosen the same career path himself, but he is his mother's son, he chose to be in the royal army. He served the crown well, and he was loyal to a fault, just like him. Just like Lance. _

 

_ Goodness, his thumper is beating wildly again. It will pass, and with each memory, it will get easier. Just breathe and relish in the moment with Lance, his other boy.  _

 

_ With one last look at the Cuban boy, he turned away to look at the stars. _

 

_ “So, Lance, what brings you to me so late? It's hardly like you to be up this late, what has been eating you?” _

 

_ Coran felt a weight over his side, Lance must have leaned on him. _

 

_ “Well...Keith and I are getting worse. I don't know how the others don't realize it. We've been fighting a lot lately, and I don't think I can keep putting up with it. I love Keith, but it's so hard to be happy with him instead of being angry with him. It's like...I don't know...it's hard. I think we would be better off without each other. It's like, if we stay together, he is going to eat away at me and my happiness and I'm going to be stuck being miserable with him. I don't want that!” _

 

_ Lance was shaking, and Coran felt a wetness on his arm. He sighed and brought the younger in for a hug, a tight one at that.  _

 

_ He allowed for Lance to sob, he rubbed small circles into his back. _

 

_ “My boy, love is about giving and taking. Being equal in each other's eye, having wholehearted trust in the other. Knowing that when one is hurting, the other is there to soothe their tears. Love is being surrounded by friends and family, the warmth one finds in the coldness and darkest of times and lift you up for phoebs to come. Love is a feeling and a material thing. Love is knowing you aren't alone and you will never have to be.” _

 

_ “Maybe you and Keith do love each other, but breaking each other down is not what people in love do. It's time, my boy, if this is what you truly feel, then it's time to end this relationship. I'm sure you two will be able to find the time to grow as adults and fill yourselves with something you're missing.” _

 

_ Lance's sobbing came to a halt, he pulled away and wiped his tears. Coran pulled out a handkerchief and wiped away a few lone tears that were being quite persistent.  _

 

_ “When is there a right time?” _

 

_ Coran sighed, Alfin asked the same thing. There goes that thumper again.  _

 

_ “There is rarely ever a ‘right’ time, you have to make whatever time, the ‘right’ time.” _

 

_ Coran smiled softly at Lance. This boy is just like Alfin, he is his pride and joy. Lance is his son. His joy, his heart, his world. He adored Allura, but Lance, he is a reminder of what he lost, and a reminder of what he gained. He won't lose this child. Not to the army, and not to Voltron. He will do his best to make sure of that.  _

 

_ To start, he turns and swiftly lead himself and Lance out of the bridge.  _

 

_ “Lance, I believe at the last planet, I had the opportunity to ask some of the natives about some beauty supplies and how to maintain their regimens. They gave us about two phoebs worth of supplies, and if I remember correctly, you surely did enjoy their appearance quite a lot. Now, how about I show you as to where I put the beauty supplies.~” _

 

_ Lance gasped, he stared in awe at Coran, and a toothy grin took over his features as he followed enthusiastically after the older altean.  _

_ “No way! We have to try it!” _

 

_ “We certainly will, but during the morning cycle! It is far too late for it now.” _

 

_ “But Coraaaaaaaan!” _

 

_ “No buts, what's, and certainly no razzles!” _

 

_ The two continued to banter back and forth as the older lead them to their destination.  _

 

* * *

  
  


_ Coran adores Lance, he was just like his son. No. He is his son. His other son, the son he is just getting to know and bond with. The son he can cherish and protect.  _

 

_ Coran loves his son, and Lance adores his dad. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I love klance, but I also love Lancelot and I'm a terrible person, BUT LANCELOT!!! btw I love you cammie and Ace! IM SORRY IM SO BUSY!!! BUT I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO CLEAR UP SOME SPACE IN MY SCHEDULE!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are going to be irregular, but I'll do my best to update with a good chapter!!


End file.
